


Cold

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko insults Aang, and the boy gives him the cold shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keeps Me Working on Others

Aang was sitting on a rock trying to meditate. Zuko glared at him, to the other’s he was meditating but Zuko knew the truth Aang was ignoring him. The rest of the group may have not known what was going on, but Zuko and Aang were romantically involved.

The other day that’s when it all started. Zuko remembered it well.

Flashback Zuko POV

It was late at night and the group was sleeping peacefully all except Aang and me. I crept out of my tent and snuck over to Aang’s. I slipped in and smiled as Aang was already in his underwear. Oh god he can be so sexy. “Zuko..” Aang purred and gestured me to come here. I stripped off my vest and pants revealing my already hard cock. Firebenders didn’t like to wear underwear, to hot and confining.

The hungry look in Aang’s eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I pounced on him and I rubbed my cock against his confined one. He kissed me with hunger and I returned the kiss with just as much heat and passion. Our tongue’s battled for dominance, we always did, neither of us won but we enjoyed the battle.

I wanted a little more skin on skin contact, so I tugged down his underwear and slid out hard cocks together. Aang broke the kiss to moan and he bucked his hips against mine. My 8 inch cock slid against his though I am proud to say mine was thicker. The friction had as both horny and hot and we humped each other harder and harder until we came.

Cum splashed between our bodies. This is as far as we had come so far, we’ve sucked each other off, kissed, we humped each other until we came but we haven’t gone all the way. Today was the day, I decided.

I took the cum from our chests and brought my sticky hand down to tease his puckered hole. “What are you doing?” He asked me, but he had no fear he looked more upset.

“I’m prepping you, I want to go all the way tonight…” I told him and tried to push forward but Aang pulled away.

“Who says you get to top…?” He asked me a slight angry look on his face.

“Well come on Aang, I’m bigger than you so I should top…” I said and knew I just stepped on a land mine.

“So what if you’re bigger than me, we love each other right?”

“Yes…” I was hesitant because I could hear anger in his voice.

“Then size doesn’t matter, we love each other we are equals so we should share the top position…” Aang said and I knew what he meant switching off. The thought of submitting to another even Aang made me feel weird.

“No I don’t want to be topped, not even by you…” I snapped and clapped my hand over my mouth. I just didn’t know how to shut up.

“Oh so you don’t mind doing it with me so long as you fuck me, screw you…” Aang snapped back. The young avatar pushed me off him he grabbed his underwear and pants and left his tent leaving me alone. I punch the ground.

“Damn it…”

End Flashback and POV

This happened a few days ago and the two had yet to make up. Zuko tried to approach Aang and although Aang didn’t run away from him he didn’t respond to him. “Aang come on won’t you talk to me…”

…

“Aang come on, you know how I feel about you…”

“Yeah so long as you can stick your dick inside me…” Aang bit back. Zuko felt his heart twist. Their usual nightly meetings had made him feel warm and loved, but now Aang wouldn’t even talk to him, he felt lost and cold.

“Please Aang I will do anything…” Zuko said placing his arms at his sides.

“Anything?” Aang said and he turned to look at Zuko. The avatar’s piercing eyes made Zuko shiver. ‘Damn those eyes could make a liar scream the truth.’

“Yes, I’m sorry for what I said. I will do anything.” Zuko said and lowered his head to him.

Aang sighed and got off his rock. “Ok meet me in the woods tonight…” He said and walked off. Zuko smiled and he was doing mental back flips.

‘Oh won’t let him down, if he wants me to suck I’ll suck if he wants to fuck me I’ll do it, it can’t be worse than being without Aang.’ Zuko thought and he waited patiently for night to fall. Zuko walked into the woods.

When he reached a clearing his jaw dropped. Aang was standing naked in front of him basking in the moonlight. Zuko felt his cock twitch in desire.

He started stripping and left his clothing beside a tree. “Aang you look beautiful…”

“Thank you and you look ready to burst…” Aang said pointing to his twitching cock.

“Yeah sorry, what do I have to do…” Zuko asked rubbing the back of his head.

“Nothing just lay on your back…” Aang said. “Leave everything to me…”

Zuko obeyed unsure of what Aang was planning. The firebender shivered as the cool grass caressed his naked skin. Aang crawled on top of him and smirked. He kissed Zuko’s cheek and trailed kisses down his neck and over his chest. Zuko shivered and Aang brought his hands to tease Zuko’s erect nipples.

“Ahh Aang…” Zuko bucked his hips as his nipples were played with. Aang had never touched him like this and it felt really good. Aang licked and kissed his chest as his hands continued to torture his nipples. The avatar felt Zuko shudder beneath him and he felt and odd pleasure for having such power. He worked him more and more until he could see Zuko’s cock start dripping.

Aang decided to lick lower and traced his abs with his tongue. “Aang yes…” Zuko moaned as Aang mapped his body with his tongue. His tongue dipped into his naval and had Zuko shivering. “Please Aang I need…” Aang pulled away and Zuko whimpered.

“It’s time we got to it…” Aang lay next to him. “Ride me…”

Zuko blushed and stared at Aang’s cock. He took a deep breath and straddled Aang. The young male’s cock slid along his crack and Zuko groaned. ‘His cock feels so warm….’ Zuko thought.

Aang smiled at him and placed his hand on Zuko’s cock. “Take your time Zuko, I won’t let you get off without me inside you…”

Zuko reached back and positioned Aang’s cock at his waiting hole. Zuko pushed down and hissed ass his ass was filled and stretched. He went slow, the pain made his cock wilt, but Aang started to pump him slowly. Pleasure and pain fought out as Zuko went lower and lower until he was fully seated on Aang’s cock.

Aang moaned as Zuko’s heat wrapped around his cock. The slow movements allowed Aang to feel each inch of his cock get swallowed by Zuko’s tight ass. The pleasure helped Zuko to relax but he needed a minute to recover. The younger male didn’t mind he was fully enjoying feeling Zuko’s inner muscles squeeze his cock.

“Move when you’re ready…” Aang spoke and started working Zuko’s cock a bit faster than before. Zuko moaned as pleasure erased his pain. He calmed his breathing and relaxed and after awhile he started moving. He rode Aang slowly getting used to the feeling of the other’s cock inside him, and then there was the friction.

“Aang fuck…” Zuko moaned and placed his hands on Aang’s chest. It gave him leverage to move faster. “Ahh yes…” He moaned and gasped out, he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Aang watched the look of pleasure on his face, each moan was music to his ears. He worked Zuko in time with his movements, but Aang never took his eyes of Zuko’s face. ‘He is so amazing…’ Aang thought and smiled up at his lover and began pumping him even faster.

“Aang!!!!” Zuko moaned as his pent up need erupted. He came his seed splashing over Aang’s chest and abs. His head tilted back and flames spewed from his mouth.

“Zuko!!” Aang moaned as those tight inner muscles constricted around his cock, and he plunged down on him one final time and Aang came. Seed filled Zuko’s tight ass and Zuko loved the feeling of cum coating his insides.

He collapsed on top of Aang, panting. Heat radiated off their bodies, and Zuko snuggled against Aang, unconsciously. Aang wrapped his arms around Zuko and rubbed his back as he came down from his high.

“So how do you feel…?” Aang asked and Zuko chuckled.

“Warm, spent, and happy to have you in my arms again…” Zuko said and kissed his cheek.

“Good…” Aang said and kissed him. The two kissed until they lost air and cuddled against each other the two falling asleep, Aang still deep inside his ass. It was the best sleep Zuko ever had.

The two would switch positions like Aang wanted and Zuko learned to love, but no matter what Zuko found he slept better with Aang buried deep inside him, it gave him a warm and loved feeling when they woke up.

End


End file.
